Matchmakers: High School Love
by Con Hino
Summary: High school, full of love, when you have none it's hard. Eventual pairings, RB/OC Y/oc Jou/Mia, & few more.
1. Early Morning

Time for fluff galore. In this one I have Ryou straight, unlike most. And I have the Yami's in other bodies. / Thoughts to self. \ ( My Comments )  
  
~ Ryou's House ~  
  
Ryou sat on his bed thinking, / God what am I going to do. I sure Sarah hates me. I mean, she probably caught me looking at her in Biology yesterday. \ Beep. Beep. Beep. / God! I guess it's time to get up, not just sit here, lonely. \ He got up, and left for to shower, ( All you girls out there, according to friends :D, not me. ) He dried off, and walked to his room. Opening the drawer of his dresser he looked at the school shirt, / For once I wish we had regular clothes at school, I wonder what Sarah would wear. \ He buttoned it up and finished getting dressed. Then, moved to the kitchen, tripping over his shoes. He ate breakfast, did his hair, washed his face, and left the house.  
  
~ meanwhile at Sarah's house ~  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Sarah woke up, her covers were tangled around her, and she fell out of bed. / Goddamit! \ She made her bed, and went to her dining room. "Hey mom, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Cereal, I'm glad your up early enough to have breakfast." Her mom was way too cheerful for a Tuesday morning. Sarah shooed her cat off the table.  
  
She ate her breakfast, did her usual morning routine, and left for school. Being only fifteen she had to walk. / I wonder if Ryou noticed me looking at his muscles at swim team. He was looking at me funny in biology. \ She met up with Erica, "Hi, so how's it going with you and Yugi?"  
  
"We're still not together, but I'm workin' on it. How 'bout you and Ryou?"  
  
  
  
~ Ryou's "area" ~  
  
He walked to school, not being able to drive for half a year, and stopped in front of the Turtle Game Shop. "Hey Yugi, are you ready to go to school. Hey Anzu, Tristen," he started whispering to Yugi, "It's hard to think their a couple now. I mean just last year all they did was study together, at Tristen's house, without-wait a minute, OH MY GOD!" Ryou's face went from kind of blank to completely disgusted.  
  
Yugi didn't understand. Jounochi started laughing, Ryou still had a sickened look. "I don't get it. What was the joke, oh well, I guess I won't ever understand."  
  
Jou was about to explain, but decided not to. Yami came out of the shop. Yugi looked around Anzu and Tristen were kissing, Ryou and Jou were talking, Yami was trying to make his hair pointier. "Well I think it's time to go." The group started walking to school. 


	2. Plans

Sorry for yesterday's short chapter, I just am having issues with sizing. In case you forgot / thoughts to self \ ( my comments ) the first few chapters are to get you to know the characters and what they think of each other. Also, this is taking place in the U.S. even though there will be Japanese words.  
  
~ ~ Story ~ ~  
  
~ Domino High School, Yugi ~  
  
Sarah walked into her first class; she sat down right as the bell rang. Not 30 seconds later, Yugi and Ryou sat down. Yugi glanced over at Erica, and they both went a deep red, but not looking long enough to notice the other blushing, or looking. / Erica is so Kawai in the school uniform, but she probably doesn't like me. She is the only person I know who does not look over me. \ Mr. Ja`aku* started yelling about the American government, everyone except for Ashley tuned him out. / Darn nerd, \ Yugi thought bitterly, He started doodling in his notebook, not paying attention to what he was drawing. He looked down, first he saw his watch, 9:40, and then what he drew Erica in the costume she had at the last Drama performance. Then he saw Bakura looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Nice picture, Yugi, but don't show it to Jou, he'll laugh his ass off, especially because you signed the bottom." Ryou was obviously trying not to laugh.  
  
Yugi went a light pink, "Don't say words like that," Yugi's face shifted from embarrassment to deep concerned, like Ryou might be hit by a lightning bolt for saying 'ass'. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. / Next class, "woohoo." I. Am. So. Happy. \  
  
~ Domino High's Hallways, Erica ~  
  
/ Yugi must have seen how red I was for the first quarter of class, I'm almost glad he isn't in my second period class. \ She walked with Sarah, until the band room, then she walked into her Drama room, she sat down and took out her script, 'All the World's a Stage. *' The teacher was talking about how everyone in the class was talking when they were offstage, and how the class didn't know there their lines during the 'Antony's Funeral Oration, *' when Ryou came in the room to talk to the teacher, who ran yearbook also.  
  
He talked to the teacher about the arts spread, Erica only heard snippets like "interviews. . . photos. . ." ( Sorry hers was so short, I'll make her next one longer. )  
  
~ Domino High's Drama/Yearbook room, Ryou ~  
  
Yesterday, Ryou asked Mrs. Nuemann if he could come in to work on his Arts spread, she agreed. At first all he did was come in to take pictures, then he had the idea. / In class today, I felt something between them, I wonder. . . \ ( Can't take it farther this chapter, you'll have to wait. ) His plan was going to work, he hoped. / Of course I have till December to work this out. \  
  
~ Domino High's Band Room, Sarah ~  
  
She was playing Pink Panther for Mrs. T. when she saw the other clarinet's, Mia or whatever her name was, notebook, it was covered in hearts and the name. . . Jou. Then she had her idea, / Well there are 5 monthes till Valentines Day, I can make this work. \ ( More unknown plans, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, hack, cough, cough ! _ ! )  
  
~ Domino High's Technology Class, Yugi ~  
  
Yugi was staring at his computer screen, his teacher was droning on, and on about how to cut and paste, and such, but Yugi knew the shortcuts, so Jou and him were goofing around when a page from Jou's notebook fell out, it was a picture, a awful picture, but it was labeled 'Mia, my true love.' Yugi was laughing, until he remembered what Ryou said, 'Nice picture, Yugi, but don't show it to Jou, he'll laugh,' when he abruptly stopped. Jou's face was a deep magenta, "Jou, if you took off the words you should ANONYMOUSLY enter it in the next art fair, that's what I'm doing with my picture," / What am I doing, my artwork might be good, but the only one I have right now is a doodle. \ "I'll get a few other people to and no one will know who's is who's." He typed up a request for people to enter the art contest with aliases, he hit print, then put it in his backpack for next period. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.  
  
~ Domino High's Art Room, Yugi. ~  
  
Yugi got in the Art Room and took out his note, and placed it on Ms. Houston's desk. "We have an interesting idea that October's Art Contest is anonymous, the note says, 'The next art contest should have the winning pieces awarded by name, and that no even teachers know who entered which one.' "  
  
~ ~ Endnotes ~ ~  
  
Ja'aku means evil in Japanese, thanks Kykura for use of the word, please don't be angry. Actual play, we're doing it in my drama. Actual thing my teacher bitches about  
  
Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, and thanks for reading my endnotes. I Love ya all. 


End file.
